The Violent Otaku
by christian.wing
Summary: Chris is a young man who loves video games and anime, he works and is an anti-social but he isn't weak by any means and isn't afraid to throw a punch, he also tends to throw the first punch, sent to Equestria from a failed spell, let's see how he'll act and who he'll attract. Anthro MLP, OC X Haram. I own nothing but the OC.


**This is my first fic, hope you enjoy.**

**"Talking",'Thinking'**

Hello, you're probably wondering how I'm writing this on this website and to be fair I have no idea. Anyway, my name is Chris Wake, I'm 19 years old, I stand at 5 foot 11 inches, I have jet black hair, fair skin, and gold eyes. yes, you read that right, I have gold eyes, I got bullied as a kid because of them so I wear contacts that change the color of my eyes to blue, I normally wear a black jacket, grey shirt, blue jeans, and white & grey striped shoes. Also, I like video games and anime and I decorate my room, phone, and playlist as such.

I had just got back from college, I had got suspended because I got in a big fight with the football, basketball, and baseball team, they didn't like the fact that I said sports are retarded, they threw a punch at me, I left them going to the hospital. I live at my parent's house, it was a two-story house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms, in my room, I styled it with modern items that fit what I liked, it had a king sized bed, a nightstand with two coolers where the drawers should be, about 1 Devil May Cry poster, 3 One Piece posters, 2 Metal Gear Rising Revengeance posters, a 72-inch plasma widescreen TV with an Xbox One, PS4, Wii, and a Nintendo Switch. In my closet, along with all my clothing, there were life-sized models of video game weapons and items, like Yamato from Devil May Cry and the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic, there are also customs like Link's outfit from TLOZ Twilight Princess and Raiden's armor from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance with working visor, the customs were folded inside boxes and the models were all in cases and either in boxes like the customs or just in cases and laying around in my closet.

Also, there were a few 'private magazines' in there under some clothing. I walked into my room and shut the door, that I locked it tuning out my dad yelling his head off at me, I had to get ready for work, I worked as a cook in a McDonalds, I'm also proud to add that I've never gotten an order wrong. I walked over to my closet and after moving some boxes aside, I pulled out a piece of fake wall cover to reveal a hollowed out space with a ladder going down, when I was 8, I found this when I was, it led to the garage when I was 10 I put a ladder in here so I can climb up and down from my room to the garage and vise versa. I climbed down the ladder and when I got down there, I pushed out another fake wall cover to the garage, inside the garage was two vehicles, all three mine, my dad keeps his truck in a different garage, the first was an electric blue battery-powered motorcycle, I won it at a carnival, and the second was a black truck, I bought this one.

I walked up to my car, but suddenly the moment I touched the car door handle, a white sparkle of light appeared in front of my face, confused I touched it, it zapped me the second I did, "OW!" I yelled as I pulled my hand away from the small bit of light. "God Damn Little-" I said as I reared my hand back and smacked it, it zapped me a little but it did disappear, I smiled but it was short lived as even more appeared, "Oh, Fuck," I muttered to myself, I then run back to the hollowed out space while getting zapped several times along the way, "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" I said and continued saying as I climbed up the ladder, there were the same bits of light inside the hollow space when I entered my room there were just as many of the bits of light inside there as there were in the garage, possibly even more than the garage, tripped over the case with my models of Ebony and Ivory inside it, I stumbled back to my feet saying "Curse My Lazy Habits!", and ran over to the door but when I got to the door, the whole room felt like a high-speed elevator, to put it short, I found myself sticking to the ceiling of the room then falling to the floor just fast landing flat on my face.

After an unknown amount of time, I found myself slowly waking up, the only thing I could tell at the moment that I was still on my floor, I sat up and slowly opened my eyes to see several things, the walls of my room were gone, my bike and car were outside of the garage like I was, I was in the middle of a dark forest, most of my clothes were the same way as the walls, the clothes I come home in, and I had a silver horse muzzle sticking out from my face... Wait, what was that last one? I quickly take out my phone and look at my reflection in the screen, in it was an anthro horse with a silver coat, jet black hair, and golden eyes wearing my work clothes, which were torn up to high hell, "WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I continued to freak out at the fact that I was now an anthro horse, after what felt like an hour of screaming I stopped and calmed myself down, then I changed out of my torn clothes and into the clothes I came from college, I put my things together in one place then hide them under some leaves and twigs but I then realized that my models were gone, I completely lost my head going off about how I work SO hard to pay for those models after about an hour of ranting, I heard three little girl voices, the first had a western accent, "Come on Zecora, I heard somepony over this way!" 'Some... Pony? The hell?' I thought, the second had a scared and soft voice, "Can't we get our sisters and their friends?" the third had voice filled with confidence, "Don't worry Sweetie Belle! Zecora can handle any Timberwolves that come our way!" 'So their traveling with someone named Zecora and Sweetie Belle, those are weird names, I feel like I've heard them before.' I thought, then a woman's voice, who I was guessing was Zecora, sounded out, "Are you three sure you wish you want to be coming, because it may be dangerous from that shaking." 'Does she know she just rhymed?' I thought.

Then four more anthro ponies came out of the hedges. the first was a young pre-teen girl, or a filly, that had a red mane and tail, pale-yellow coat, gamboge eyes, and a CCC-cup breast size, she wore a light-green shirt, blue overalls, and orange boots with a flower on the sides and red on the bottom. the second girl was about the same age as the first one, she had a moderate cerise mane and tail, a white coat, greyish purple eyes, and a CC-cup breast size, she wore a grey hoodie with green-blue fold up cup-sleeve, green shorts, and black-grey boots with green-blue fold up cup-sleeve on the top, she also had a white horn on her forehead. the third girl was about the same age as the first and second one, greyish mulberry mane and tail with pale, light greyish rose streaks and messy in style, orange coat, greyish green eyes, and a C-cup breast size, she wore a raspberry jacket with a light pink and white striped shirt underneath, raspberry and pale-yellow skirt, and raspberry boots with pale-yellow belts, she also had two small orange wings. the last one was a grown woman or a mare, and an anthro zebra, she had strong cyan eyes and a mohawk style for her black and white mane and tail, and J-cup breast size, she wore a fur golden-brown two-piece loincloth bikini, one pair of gold earrings, some gold rings on her neck and her left arm, and was carrying a bag strapped around her shoulder and hanging to her side on the right, she was also carrying a spear on her back. If you're wondering how I can tell their sizes just from looking, my mom read in some magazine that girls like guys that could guess their breast size then she made me practice how to the point tell a girls breast size just by looking at them, I then hunted down the bastard and/or bitch, it was a bitch by the way, who suggested it to her and proceeded to kick her ass.

The first smiled brightly, "Over there!" She said the other two children smiled just and GOD did it hurt to look them in the face! While I cringed like crazy at the sheer light coming off of the three fillies in front of me, the three talked to one another, the normal filly looked at the unicorn filly and said, "So your the pony that was shouting! See Sweetie Belle, we found the pony and we haven't run into one timberwolf!" the filly named Sweetie Belle nodded then said, "Yeah Applebloom, I didn't think there'd be a pony all the way out here!" the filly named Applebloom was poked by the pegasus filly, "But what's he doing all the way out here and what's up with his eye color?" I stopped cringing and start properly listening to them. "Yeah, his eyes are all weird and shiny, Scootaloo." Applebloom said with a finger on her chin, "You Got A Problem With My Eyes Brats!" I shouted scaring the daylights out of them, Applebloom started waving her hands back and forth, "No, No, I didn't mean it like that! Uh, Zecora could help us over here?" Applebloom said looking over her shoulder at the zebra mare named Zecora, she had a finger on her chin, "He spoke with a voice of anger, perhaps he does take kindly when his eyes are mentioned within slander.". The fillies seemed confused at what Zecora said so I sighed and said, "I was bullied as a kid because of my eye color so I get snappy when others talk bad about them." Applebloom lowers her head and ears then said, "Oh, I'm sorry." I scratched my head and said, "Eh, you didn't know and I tend to overreact." The fillies smiled at me, then Zecora approached us and said, "As pony customs go my name Zecora, I work with the forests fauna and flora.", then Applebloom raised her hand and said, "Mah name's Applebloom!" Sweetie Belle raised her hand and said, "I'm Sweetie Belle!" then Sctootaloo raised her hand and said, "And I'm Scootaloo and we're..." the three fillies got together and shouted, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, YAY!", I smiled at them and said, "Heh, that's cute.", Zecora giggled and said, "It is quite adorable, now we should possible.", I look at Zecora confused and said, "Do you always rhyme when you talk?" "Oh, that's just something that her tribe does." Sweetie Belle replied, "Huh, neat." I said then we started off, 'I wonder how I'll get my stuff out of the forest?' "Alright, so where are we goin' CMC?" I said the three fillies were confused but then they got the phase then started chanting "CMC" over and over.

**(P.O.V. Change: 3rd person)**

In a treehouse castle made of crystals the size of a small mountain, there was an anthro lizard about the same height of the CMC, with purple scales, green spikes, sharp teeth and claws, and a short tail, he wore a dark purple jacket open to show a white shirt underneath, blue pants, and black shoes, he also was carrying several books, he walked through a large door and said, "Okay Twilight, I got every spellbook on tracking ponies.", in the room were six large crystal chairs and one small crystal chair next to one of the large ones all around a circular table made of crystal, in it was an anthro mare standing at 6'9, she had a light purple coat, long navy blue mane, and tail with a purple and raspberry streaks, violet eyes, light purple horn and wings, and GG-cup breast size, she wore a baby blue button-up shirt, a violet long skirt that goes to her knee-caps, and long purple boots with pink socks fold-up on the top and sparkling stars on each side, she pointed at a small empty area on the table and said with a sweet and smart voice, "Thanks, Spike, just set them over here.", the lizard named Spike nodded and quickly placed the books on the table, then a smart and stuffy voice spoke out saying, "Hey Spike, could you hand me those tissues?" the voice sneezed, Spike looked to the side to spot a box of tissues, he grabbed them and turned around to see a mare with a purple swirl mane with lighter purple and light pink streaks, pale pink coat, pale pink horn, blue eyes, and G-cup breast size, she wore a baggy hat with stars on it, raspberry shirt with a black jacket on top of it, greyish blue skinny jeans with holes in them, and black shoes with pink laces, she also was wrapped in a blanket and her snout was red and dripping snot.

Spike handed the mare the tissues and said, "There you go Starlight, I'll go get your soup." Spike left the room and the mare known as Starlight blew her nose then looked at Twilight and said, "I'm really sorry I messed up the spell, Twilight." Twilight waved a hand at the mare behind her toward the mare and said, "It's alright Starlight, I know you were hoping to see the work we've been doing for a while but you could have waited until you were better to do it." Starlight lowered her head in shame and said, "I know, but we've worked so hard on the spell, the spell could've opened travel between two worlds, we could've been- uh, sorry, I was getting off topic." Twilight nodded then she stood up and walked toward the door and said, "I'm sure the others are ready" Twilight opened the door and walked out the door, she passed by Spike holding a steam bowl a soup. She walked out of the crystal tree castle and outside she spotted five mares standing near the door waiting.

The first mare that she spotted had a slightly chubby and curvy body, standing at 6'6, she had light blue eyes, light pink fur, a GG-cup size, and a darker pink messy curly mane, and tail, she wore a white sleeveless shirt with three balloons in the middle; two are blue and one was yellow, three-layered skirt; the top was pink, the middle was yellow, and the bottom was raspberry, Long white socks nearly up to her hip, blue shoes with pink stripes, she was also playing with a yo-yo. the second was very muscular, standing at 7'1, she had an orange coat, emerald green eyes, freckles, HH-cup, and long blonde mane, and tail, she wore small with her belly exposed and a V-shape view of her cleavage, blue jeans with the legs cut off, long brown boot with three apples on each side. The third, she had a slim athlete's body, standing at 6'11, she had a sky blue coat, magenta eyes, FFF-cup, a messy rainbow mane, and tail, she wore an open blue hoodie with yellow sleeves, a white shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt from a cloud above it, dark blue biker shorts, and blue and white running shoes. the fourth had a smooth curvy figure, standing at 6'10, she had a white coat, blue eyes, I-cup, blue eyeshadow, a white horn on her forehead, and a curled indigo mane and tail, she wore a sleeveless blue dress with a short skirt, a purple belt with three diamonds by the buckle, a more diamond design on the skirt, and jewels around the neck area; a purple skirt underneath, purple heels with diamond studs, and two gold wristbands. The fifth had a smooth curvy body much like the fourth, standing at 6'4, she had a pale yellow coat, teal eyes, JJ-cup, pale yellow wings, long pink mand, and tail, she wore a large baggy tan sweater, tight blue jeans, and pink shoes with white knee socks.

Twilight pointed at them and said, "Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy", she smiled and put her hands together to continue, "Good you all here.", the mare named Pinkie ran up to Twilight with a bright smile and said, "Can we go find the new pony now?!" Twilight sighed and said, "Yes Pinkie we can-" Twilight was cut off by Pinkie again, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" the mare named Applejack said, she had a western accent, "Cause Twilight had to find a tracking spell so we could find the pony." the group started off then the mare named Rarity spoke up, "Quite, right darling, we don't need to know where the pony is before we just wildly run, you should know what I'm talking about Rainbow." Rarity nudged the mare called Rainbow, who crossed her arms and blushed then she said, "Hey, I wasn't thinking at the time! Besides I could've found and would have done a-" Rainbow started listing off different aerial tricks, Pinkie jumps in front of the mare named Fluttershy, she yelped when Pinkie did, "So what you hope the new pony is like?" "Uh, well I hope he's a nice pony," Fluttershy said quietly. "I never said anything about a stallion." Pinkie said with a suggestive look, Fluttershy hid inside her mane while blushing like a tomato, they group giggled at Fluttershy's expense, Twilight stopped as they approached a dark forest she looked at her friends and said, "Alright girls, we here." the others stopped giggling and Fluttershy came out from her mane, "Let's hope the dear is alright." Rarity said with worry. "Fuck off, you goddamn pile of twigs!" Chris' voice, not that they knew the voice, "I know it!" Pinkie said, Shut it or no friend for you, Pinkie literally zipped her mouth shut much to her friend's confusion, "Anyway, that sounded close, let's go!" Twilight said the girls run into the forest, they come across Chris and Zecora fighting off a pack of wolves made of twigs and bark away from Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo, one of the wolves jumped at them but the wolf met the bottom of Chris' shoe, "I said, FUCK OFF!" Chris yelled he then stomped the wooden wolf's head, completely crushing its head.

'OooooisthatthenewponyhelookslikeahebutyouknowwhattheysayaboutassumingIwonderwhatkindofflavorshelikesIwonderwhatkindsofpartieshelikeshe'sreallycutehiseyesaresocool!' Pinkie thought, nothing will convince me that she doesn't think the same way she talks, ''Oh my, he's very easy on the eyes and his eyes are simply marvelous! He's a bit rough but all diamonds need to be cut before their perfect!' Rarity thought, 'Wow! He's a looker! He's tough, strong and looks like an animal in the bed.' Rainbow thought with a blush, 'Oh my, he seems nice but he didn't need to kill that Timber wolf but he had a good reason to do so, and he didn't make the Timberwolf suffer, so that's a plus and he looks like he wouldn't mind being trapped in a room and be milked for every ounce of his- No! Bad Fluttershy! Bad thoughts!' Fluttershy thought. Fluttershy is a closet perv in this one deal with it, 'Boy Howdy! He's a looker, not much on muscle or height but we can work out the kinks in that regard.' Applejack thought, 'Oh wow so this is the new pony from the other world, his clothes aren't as different from ours and- wait what's that sticking out of his pocket?' Twilight thought as she spotted Chris' phone sticking out of his pocket, then one of the beasts called Timberwolves turned to snap and growl at Twilight and her friends, the other Timberwolves looked at the mares and Chris suddenly vanished from sight, then the other Timberwolves' heads turned completely, before the Timberwolf that snapped a the mares could turn around, Chris reappeared beside the beast and put it in a headlock, "Let Your Guard Down!" Chris yelled then he quickly leaned back force the Timberwolf to bend back until he broke its back completely.

'Whoa, this pony body has some upgrades!' Chris thought as he stood up then noticed the mares, who were slackjawed at Chris' show of speed, he then simply waved at them and said, "Hi." Twilight quickly composed herself and said, "Greetings, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and Element of Magic." 'Element of Magic? Okay, I know I've heard that before, but where?' Chris thought, he started to think about it only to be pulled out why Rarity got close and said, "I'm Rarity, darling, Fashion Expert and Element of Generosity, the pleasure is all mine but I'd be more than willing to share some pleasure~." 'Am I about to get laid?' Chris thought as Rarity leaned on him and dragged a finger across his chest up to his chin, then Applejack grabbed Rarity by her ear and pulled her away. Rarity said Ow continuously as she was dragged away Applejack then pushed her toward the others then turned to Chris and said, "Sorry about that. Mah names Applejack, I'm an Apple Farmer and the Element of Honesty, nice ta meet ya." Applejack tipped her hat to Chris, who gave a two-fingered salute to her than a blast of confetti was shot off in front of him, Chris and everyone was startled by this and then Pinkie pops up in front of him with a top hat on her head she then sang in front of a cannon that was just there now, "Welcome to Ponyville! Welcome Welcome Welcome! My name's Pinkie Pie, I make parties, games, and cakes! I'm also the Element of Laughter! I hope you like your new life in-" Pinkie was cut off by Chris picking her up and throwing her into the cannon, then aimed it at a large bush of soft looking leaves and saying before he fired it, "We're still in a forest!" Chris then pulled the string and shot Pinkie into the bush. Pinkie poked her head out unharmed and said, "Nice shot, But I'll sing you my welcome song sooner or later!" Pinkie slowly lowered herself back into the bush until Chris walked over and pulled her out, she smiled mischievously then Rainbow flew up beside them and said, "I'm Rainbow Dash, I'm Weather Monitor and Element of Loyalty, I'm also the Fastest Flyer in Equestria!" "So you've never raced anyone outside of Equestria?" Chris said then Rainbow realized something, she gasped and said, "Twilight can you-" "I'm not going to bring random Ponies to Equestria so you can race the Pegesai" Twilight interrupted and Rainbow groaned in disappointment.

Chris then felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked over to see Fluttershy shaking like she was freezing in the Arctic, Chris turned to speak to her but she flinched the moment he did, Chris wanted to say something but she looked like she'd pee herself if he turned around, so without turning around he said, "So what's your name?" Fluttershy seemed to like the fact that he took her nervousness into consideration so she replied, "M-My name's Fluttershy, um, I'm the wild animal vet and the Element of Kindness" "Good god, you're adorable." Chris said causing Fluttershy to blush, "Um, thank you." she replied then Pinkie popped up above Chris and said, "Great, Let's get you out of this forest and into Ponyville for a party!" "How much coffee and chocolate were you dunked in as a child?" Chris questioned as Pinkie jumped on his shoulders, "A Lot!" Pinkie said the group said goodbye to Zecora and the CMC as they went their separate ways, something about Zecora teaching the CMC about fauna and flora, the mares started asking question after question about Chris' home, 'I'm either gonna love it here or put a bullet in someone's head... well time to find out which.' he thought as they walked out the forest and into the town called Ponyville.

**That's it that you for taking the time to read it, bye.**


End file.
